Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Aftermath
by MoonFromAlola
Summary: In the months following their journeys, Sun and Moon's lives become routine and lack adventure. When Moon and co. stumble through an Ultra Wormhole, they come face to face with a world like theirs, but completely different. In a world without Mega Evolution, Sun, Moon, and co. will go on an adventure to learn about the Ultra Wormhole that Moon stumbled through.
1. Prologue

_**Six months ago...**_

{Moon}

I run up to the docks, Hau on my tail. Immediately, I see what "disaster" he was referring to. Lille is standing with her back to us and Professor Kukui is talking with her. He isn't facing us either, and I feel myself losing my cool. Hau runs up just behind her and looks very hurt.

"You didn't tell us!" Hau shouts. I stand a few paces behind him, worried that I'll say something stupid if I speak. Lillie turns around, her expression a mixture of shock, fear, and who knows what else! I don't know what she's thinking, and I don't know what to do about that.

"Hau, I'm sorry I-" Lillie starts to say but cuts off her thought. We're all silent for a few moments.

Then, Lillie continues, "I'm sorry, but I have to go. To help Mother get better, but it's more than that. It's to help myself get stronger, too."

"Lillie," I start to say, but she continues to speak.

"Look, Moon, it's not that I'm not sad to leave Alola. I've had the time of my life over the past year and a half! But, just the thought of going to Kanto fills my heart with excitement!" she pauses for a moment, collecting her emotions, "I'm going to become a real trainer, and meet all kinds of wonderful pokemon. I'm going to travel around Kanto just like we did with your island challenges!"

Lille turns to face me, a reassuring smile spreading across her face.

"And no matter what happens on my journey," there's a sadness in her green eyes, "I'm going to be okay. Because of the smiles that you all shared with me, and for that I will be forever grateful! And someday...Someday I'll come back here to Alola! I'll share all of the new smiles that I find with you!"

"But...but...I haven't gotten to say any of the things I wanted to tell you!" Hau argues, his cheeks reddening.

"Hau, I promise that it'll all be fine," Lille looks me straight in the eyes, forcing me to tear up a little. I decide to say something before she beats me to it.

"Lillie,"

"Moon, I promise, I'll be alright!" she argues, but she doesn't understand what I'm trying to say.

"Lillie I know that you'll be fine!" I say quickly as to not be cut off again, "And I think that you should go have your own adventure."

"What!" Hau shouts. Professor Kukui has been silent throughout the whole argument.

"Really?" Lille asks me, sounding surprised.

"Yeah, really," I say and run up to embrace her, tears streaking down my face. At the festival last night, Lillie tried to tell me something, and I had been hoping that she wanted to start her own journey. Lillie is incredible with pokemon, and she deserves to learn for herself. Without me and Hau in the way.

"Are you sure?" Lillie asks.

"I'm positive," I tell her, doing what I can not to choke on tears, "Just don't forget me."

"That would be impossible," she responds and I feel one of her own tears fall onto my back.

"Ah man, now I'm gonna cry!" Hau shout tearfully as he hurries over, embracing both of us. It's a few moments before our emotional moment is interrupted by the boat horn bellowing out a warning. We all let go of each other, wiping our faces dry.

"I'm gonna send you a letter!" Hau says, "A really, really long one! You'd better wait!"

"I will, Hau," Lillie laughs, "And take this to remember me by," she hands Hau a takeout bag from the nearby malasada shop, "Try not to eat it too fast.

"Aww," Hau responds, tears running down his face again and he quickly wipes them away.

Lillie turns to me again, "And Moon, I know that it's a little worn, but this was once my most treasured belonging," Then, she hands me a poke doll, and I almost lose it again. On sync, both Hau and I embrace Lillie one last time before she leaves to get on the ship.

{Sun}

I walk out onto my front porch, breathing a sigh of relief. Sunlight glistens off of morning dew, and pokemon run around as they start their own days. I hear my mom approach and turn to face her. She looks tired and has donned a happy smile.

"What are you going to do now?" she asks me.

"I'm not sure," I respond, shrugging my shoulders, "Maybe I'll look into the Aether Foundation more. The President and his children seemed so nice," I smile as I think about the brief time I spent on the Aether Paradise. Hau and I only got a quick tour before we went back on our journeys, but it was fantastic nonetheless!

Plus, I'm intrigued in their current study. They want to learn more about these strange "Ultra Wormholes" and I'm not one to miss out on the chance for a new adventure. However, I don't think that guy Gladion like me and Hau very much. Maybe we were too friendly with his sister…

That's not important. The important thing is that my journey has come to a conclusion. But I don't like its ending! There was no flare, pizzaz, or conspiracies, and don't think whooping Team Skull grunts really counts as excitement. I wanted more from my journey.

"That's good," Mom says, "Oh! You're dad's on the phone if you want to say something. He can't stop talking about coming home next week!" I nod to my mom and hurry back into our house. My dad works as a professor in Kalos, studying pokemon behavior patterns. It sounds dull but it's actually a fascinating study!

I just can't wait to have him home. He actually just quit the previously mentioned job, so he'll be home for good! I can feel it. Something big is coming our way!


	2. I

_Our heroine, Moon, is enjoying a relaxing afternoon in her house on Melemele Island's Route 1.._.

I stand back to study my progress on a painting. Our humble home has been quiet since the end of my journey, and it's grown even more still once Looker and Anabel had no more work for me. My grey eyes with their flecks of silver carefully investigate the painting I've been working on of Mount Lanakila. The Mountain's snow capped peak stretches past the fluffy white clouds as they drift lazily in the crystal blue sky.

Pheromosa walks in with a cleaning rag and begins to wipe a spot of paint off of my easel. Rotom-dex said that it must be bothered by the "uncleanliness" of the human world. It doesn't seem to mind living with my Pokemon and I, _and_ it hasn't made any attempt to harm me so, as far as I'm concerned, it can stay. Pheromosa moves on to the kitchen, the dirtiest place in the house after Mom's attempts at cooking. It moves the note that Mom left this morning saying that she and Meowth would be home around one thirty this afternoon, carefully placing it out of the way.

Growlithe is snoozing happily at my feet. I got her in a Wonder Trade with someone from France. She's only level 1 and nicknamed Caninos but so far she's been an amazing member of the pack. The extra bonus is that she doesn't mind sitting around and reading for _hours_!

Toucannon calls to me from her place on the sofa, undoubtedly annoyed with me for some reason. I determine that she gave me grief about the fact that Pheromosa had to wipe something up again. I shrug and reassure her that it'll be fine.

Primarina smiles at me from his place on the couch in the danger zone that is to the left of Toucannon. I return an even greater smile to my starter Pokemon. Primarina has been with me through _everything_ , both good and bad, and I can tell he misses Lillie as much as Hau and I. I look back at the painting and feel Silvally staring over my shoulder. It comments on how beautiful it looks up there and the reality hits me that it's never been there. Infact, of my current Pokemon team, only _three_ of them made the journey to the Elite Four!

"Yeah, the view is absolutely _gorgeous_ ," I start, "I'll have to take you all there sometime. We'll make a day of it! Then, I can paint the view from Alola's tallest mountain." I can feel that Sivally is smiling and it slowly makes its way to sit with its other companions.

I smile at my Pokemon before grabbing a paintbrush and adding more shadows on the snow. Delicately adding paint onto the canvas in smooth strokes.

Suddenly, there's an urgent knock on the door. I glance over at the clock to check the time. It's only noon, but Mom could have come home early.

"It's open, Mom!" I call to my mom. The door swings open and I hear a pair of heavy feet stumbling across our wooden floor. I can hear slight panting that escapes from the visitor and I start to panic, noticing that I didn't hear Meowth's paws thumping on the floor. I slowly turn around, paintbrush still positioned in my hand, and jump at the sight of Mr. Looker.

"Gah!" A scream escapes out of my throat. The rest of my Pokemon stare at him with eyes as large as the paper plates on our counter, and Pheromosa is pulling a broom from the cleaning closet to brush away the dirt our detective friend brought with him. "Mr. Looker?!"

He stares at me, exhausted from the long trip he must have taken to come here. He's wearing his regular clothing, long brown trench coat, a dark brown vest and orange tie resting underneath it. His pants are black and his feet are wearing fancy brown dress shoes. Mr. Looker stares at me with intense and panicked eyes.

"She's gone," he manages to gasp, "It's Anabel...she's...gone," and then he pases out, landing on the floor with a _**THUMP**_.


	3. II

_Meanwhile, in another timeline, the hero, Sun, is preparing for an adventure…_

"Come on Sun!" I hear my friend Hau shout from outside. I grab my backpack and swing it over my shoulders before trotting out to meet up with Hau. Inciniroar growls behind me in excitement as he stalks behind me.

"Are you ready?" I ask Hau teasingly, knowing very well that he's about to burst if we don't get a move on.

"Ready? I've been ready **forever**!" he shouts. His Decidueye is as excited as his trainer and he dances along with Hau in excitement, "I can't believe we're going to Hoenn!"

To be honest, I can't believe it either. Although, it's been a challenge to believe anything since I became the Champion. Hau starts to run off towards Hau'Oli City, Decidueye flapping his wings as an extra boost to keep up with the ball of energy that is his trainer.

I sigh at Hau before taking one more glance at our home. Incineroar glances back at me and our house. Life has been quiet since my journey came to an end, even Mom says that she wishes I had more to do. I haven't even seen any of the other friends I've made, except for Hau, of course. Not even the Professor, and he lives next door! Before I can second guess the decision, I've called out to Hau. He stops dead in his tracks, already covering half of the trip in a few minutes. He waves at me and shouts, "What's up?"

"Why don't we go and visit Professor Kukui?" I propose. He looks intrigued by the idea, but takes a look behind him at the buildings that make up Hau'Oli City.

"Yeah?" he questions in a way that shows I'm right but he wants to get going.

"Yeah," I respond, my voice screaming to make sure it reaches him.

"Yeah, okay," he starts to walk back towards us, the detour doesn't seem to dampen his spirits. I settle myself on the porch to wait for him and glance over to the beat up shack that Professor Kukui calls his lab.

Professor Kukui has been very kind to my family. He found the house, helped me receive my first Pokemon, battled me for the spot as Champion of Alola, **and** put good word in for my Dad at his wife's dimensional research facility. So, I feel obliged to visit every once in awhile. It seems as if it's the **least** I can do.

Hau approaches Incineroar and I at our spot on the stoop and I quickly stand to follow him down to the beach. I hear Incineroar dare Decidueye to race him to the lab and Decidueye, of course, accepts.

"Incineroar!" I shout after them as the two Pokemon dash along the beach and towards the Pokemon Lab. I don't understand why he does this to himself, Incineroar is aware that Decidueye is faster. I wish I had a place to train him…

A loud **THUMP** comes from near the Pokemon Lab, and I can't see our Pokemon anymore. Hau and I give each other a nervous look. His eyes still sparkle with a happiness that I've never seen him without, even when he's nervous.

We dart along the beach in unison, Hau letting out a gleeful laugh all the way down. We reach the Lab's porch and see where our Pokemon ran into the trash cans. I sigh and shake my head before waving them over. They flatten out loose feathers and fur before Hau gives a cheerful knock on the old wooden door.


End file.
